Undeniable
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Riley Starvos didn't want to like Peter. He just wanted to be like everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable**

**A/N:This is going to be a Piley story,but it will also have some Riley/Anya and Pia scenes. This will probably be six to ten chapters long and there are some spoilers for upcoming episodes in here which Americans won't be seeing until 2009 unless they go online.**

**Chapter One**

It had been exactly a month and a half since Riley kissed Peter. In that time Peter and Riley hadn't really talked,except for the day after the kiss of course. Riley was still putting on the front of being straight. Since he had kissed Peter he had begun to use girls and he had been taking steroids. In his mind,he was behaving like any other guy and there was no way anyone would be able to figure out that he was gay. Peter certainly wasn't telling anyone.

He sighed and tore off his sweaty football uniform and got into the locker room shower,letting the water beat over him as he rested his hands on the wall,the muscles in his back and arms contracted with the movement. He had a date with Anya. Sav,another member of the football team's ex girlfriend. Although Sav didn't say it,Riley knew that he was hurt that his friend would do that. Conversation had certainly been uncomfortable between them. "Damn it!" He roared,balling up his fist and slamming it into the tiled wall of the shower. Blood began to drip from his hand in red rivlets. He turned of the shower and held his injured fist with his other hand as he exited. Wrapping a tee shirt around it,he hurriedly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a fitted,green shirt that showed off his muscular chest. Then,he walked over to one end of the room and grabbed the first aid kit off of the wall and bandaged his hand. With that he grabbed his gym back and book bag and walked out of the locker rooms.

-------

Anya was sitting on a rock in the Ravine when she felt someone come up behind her and cover her eyes with their large hands. She laughed joyfully and whirled around to see Riley coming up behind her to sit down. "Hey." She said to him,smiling.

Riley smiled back at her and sat next to her on the rock. His broad shoulder brushed against hers,making Anya blush. "I got something for you." He said as he gently put a beautiful yellow tulip behind her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her eyes landed on his bandaged hand and widened in concern. "What happened Ry?" She asked,taking his fist between her small hands and studying it carefully.

Riley lied easily,"Football practice. I landed on it." He watched as Anya brought his hand to her lips and carressed it with her mouth,placing a soft kiss above the bandage. "Your so beautiful." He whispered,moving his good hand to her hair and freeing it from it's ponytail. Her auburn hair fell freely past her shoulders,framing her face.

She looked at him,her eyes gazing at his lips before she lifted herself,melding her body to his and pressing her lips against his with a hunger that pratically took over her.

Riley kissed her bac fiercly as his toungue plundered her mouth. With his good hand he began to push up her sweater. He wanted to like what he was doing but it didn't feel right. Not right at all. Anya's hands were too small and dainty,her hair was too long,straight and dark and her lips tasted too much like grape lip gloss. Despite all that,he pressed on with the matter at hand. This was what he should be doing instead of fantasizing about Peter under him.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undeniable**

**Chapter Two**

The next day,Riley Starvos walked into his chemistry class and took a seat. His gaze flitted to Peter who sat next to him with his eyes staring straight ahead at the teacher. This was kind of awkward. How was he supposed to deny his feelings for Peter with him sitting so close? He shook that thought out of his head. He was straight. He had a gorgeous girlfriend and he was on the football team. He **WASN'T **gay. He groaned and massaged his forehead. He had to quit thinking about Peter like that.

Unfortunately,his groan captured Peter's attention. Peter slowly looked at the boy beside him worriedly. He leaned in. "Hey Riley,you okay?" He asked,furrowing his brow as he looked at his profile.

Riley's head shot up at the sound of Peter's voice. He turned his head just slightly and looked at Peter,smirking a bit. "Why should you worry about that---" Then,noticing the looks Derek and Bruce were giving him he growled out quickly,"Fag." He winced at the word. In any other situation he wouldn't use such a horrible word but Derek and Bruce were watching his every move.

Peter felt an unexplainable twist in his chest,as if someone was twisting his heart with a knife. He couldn't help the hurt look that crept up onto his face and into his eyes. Why couldn't he and Riley get their friendship back? He wasn't Bruce or Derek. He didn't care that Riley was gay. He felt a strong hate for Derek and Bruce in that moment. He probably wouldn't be pretending like this if it wasn't for those two goons.

His thought process ended as the class began.

----------

Anya walked into the gymanasium quickly. She and the other cheerleaders had a big cheer off to attend later tonight so they needed to all meet here to have a thirty minute practice then get on the bus that would take them to Bardell.

"Um...Anya,your late." Holly J said,walking swiftly over to her with her hands resting gently on her hips.

Anya cast her eyes down to the gym floor and muttered a quick apology under her breath.

"Whatever." Holly J said with a small shrug. "Anyway,we better start practice,the bus should be here soon."

Anya got in line and with the other cheerleaders,began to copy the movements Holly J was doing.

"_SO----"_ Chante,Degrassi's big gossip queen and part of the Anti-Grapevine drawled out slowly. "How was your date with Riley last night?"

Anya blushed a deep red as she recalled what had occured between them. "It was---great." She said nervously,not wanting to tell Chante too much to gossip about in the school's gossip newspaper.

Chante raised an eyebrow. "Just great." She asked. "It had better been better than great! What happened? What did you two do?" She asked eagerly,starved for all the juicy details.

"**HEY!!**" Holly J yelled,grabbing Chante's and Anya's attention quickly. "You need to practice! And NO talking!"

Chante rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with the girl. "You can tell me everything on the bus."

Mia laughed under her breath and shook her head at Chante in amazement. She was sure that Anya would be just as hassled as she had been when she had gotten with Peter.

--------

Riley hurried into the locker room once more,unaware that anyone else was in there as he went to his locker and opened it up. He reached back to grab the bottle of steroids he had hidden behind a pair of track pants. Once he had the damned bottle in his hand he twisted open the lid and poured two of the pills into his palm. That was when he heard movement in the far corner of the and he quickly shoved the wretched bottle into his locker,swallowing the pills he held and going to investigate.

Peter sat on one of the benches near the second row of lockers,nude except for the white towel slung low around his waist. He looked up,startled. "Um...Hi Riley...I was just in here because of my shoulders. I---I think I pulled a muscle working out and I've been told showers would help um---loosen the muscles." He stuttered out,cheeks flaming his pale cheeks a rosy color.

Riley nodded. "Oh." He said,looking away from the blond haired,blue eyed boy. "Look..man I'm sorry about today. I just---"

"It's fine." Peter interrupted quickly standing up and slipping his button up shirt on over his naked torso. Then he pulled the jeans up his legs without taking off the towel until he had buttoned his pants.

Riley grinned crookedly. "So how are things with Mia?" He asked,stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"They're great. Mia is---she's amazing man." The blond replied smiling a bit. The smile fell from his lips a moment later and he frowned and said,"You know---you really shouldn't date Anya. I mean,she's a sweet girl and if you can't commit to her then--"

"I have a reputation to uphold Peter. If the guys find out that I am gay they won't treat me the same." Riley stated,turning away.

Peter walked up behind him and rubbed his neck gently,having no idea of the effect it had on his friend. "If they treat you differently then they are clearly not your friends. Being gay--it's not a disease." He told Riley seriously. He could feel the other boys muscles strain under his hand and pulled it away as if he had been burned. What was going on now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Undeniable**

**Chapter Three**

Riley groaned in his head at the feel of Peter's innocent touch against the bare skin of his neck. Damn it. Why did he want Peter so badly? He turned around and stared into Peter's blue eyes. His eyes went to Peter's full,wet lips before he grabbed Peter by the back of the head,fingers fisting in his friend's blond locks as he pressed his lips to Peter's hungrily.

Peter let out a startled gasp at the feel of Riley's lips on his. His blue eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss unconciously. He could feel Riley's tongue sliver into his mouth and massage his own.

Riley slid his hands to Peter's narrow hips and began to manuever him torwards a wall. He slammed Peter into it hard and the blond whimpered into Riley's mouth. Riley slid a hand up Peter's shirt softly as he began to press kisses and love bites to his neck,melding himself ever so closer to Peter until their hips and torsos touched. Suddenly though he stopped,catching himself. He pulled his mouth away from Peter's enticing neck and breathed in deep.

Peter leaned his head against the wall behind him and half-opened his eyes,panting heavily as he stared at Riley in shock.

Riley whirled aroud so his back was to his friend and cradled his head in his hands. This was really getting out of hand! How was he supposed to convince everyone he was straight if he kept kissing Peter? And how was he supposed to stop thinking _that way_ about Peter when the blond haired,blue-eyed young man was so tempting? He groaned. This was getting painful. He turned back around to see Peter still leaning against a wall,staring at him with a dazed look in his eyes. "This----it **NEVER** happened!" He pratically growled,slamming the palm of his hand into a locker before walking out of the room.

Peter winced at the slam of the door and took in a shaky breath as he slid down the wall into a sitting position. Riley had kissed him again. But this time,unlike the last,Peter Stone had participated.

--------

Riley,meanwhile was running in the woods. It was so refreshing and peaceful. He didn't have to think about anything at all really. Especially not about what happened back at the school with Peter. He could be free,finally.

-------

Anya sighed as she stepped onto the bus and took a seat next to Mia. She ran her hand through her silky,auburn hair and put it into a ponytail as the bus began to move.

Mia noticed the look in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder,tilting her dark head to the side. "Hey Anya. Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone,furrowing her brow.

Anya lifted her eyes and gave a smile. "It's nothing. I just...I'm kinda---tired." She told her friend,lying through her teeth.

Mia looked at her disbelievingly. "Your lying."

Anya sighed. "It's Riley. He ran by me and didn't say anything. He's acting so weird and I don't know what's wrong. Like yesterday,in the Ravine we---" She trailed off. "Anyway,last week he told me he didn't want to rush anything in our relationship but then yesterday happened and I have no clue what is going on anymore."

Mia sighed. She didn't want to tell Anya that Riley was infact gay. And that he had kissed Peter. But,it looked like she might have to. "Um---Anya,I think I know what might be wrong." She said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Undeniable**

**Part 4**

"Mia? Is...Is something wrong?" Anya asked of her friend with eyes that begged for the truth.

Mia sighed and took a deep,cleansing breath. "It's about Riley. It's something Peter told me awhile back." She stated,shaking out her dark curls.

Anya felt a bit unsettled by that comment. "Um....your really freaking me out,here Mia." She told her dark haired,model friend with a nervous little laugh.

"Peter....Peter told me that...Riley kissed him." Mia said,swallowing hard

----

Peter sat down on a bench that was located in the park slowly and leaned back automatically. He thought of everything that had occured between him and Riley. Somehow,it still made little sense to him. He'd never been interested in guys before. Only Riley,he supposed. And he'd enjoyed the kiss that they had shared.

He groaned and cupped his head in his hands. Suddenly his life had gotten alot more complicated.

-----

Anya laughed and smiled at Mia,believing that it was just a joke. "Haha Mia. Very funny!" She said sarcastically,raising one eyebrow.

Mia just looked down at the floor silently.

The laughter got stuck in Anya's throat and the grin fell from her lips. "Wh--when did this happen?" She asked uncomfortably,swallowing hard.

"A few weeks ago. They were at Peter's apartment playing video games when it happened." Mia told Anya as she rested a tiny hand on her friend's arm comfortingly.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that he's gay? Why is he dating me?" Anya asked sadly.

Mia could only shrug. She didn't understand it either,to be honest.

"I mean...I wouldn't've judged him! He's a nice guy. Why did he decide to use me though?" Anya asked,distraught.

----

Peter was still sitting on the bench when he heard a twig snap behind him. He whipped around to look and saw Riley step out from behind a huge tree.

They locked eyes with one another,standing in silence for a few moments until Riley finally said something. "Um...I think we need to talk."

Peter looked at Riley slowly as he nodded,letting Riley sit beside him. Riley's muscular body was glistening with sweat and the shirt he wore clung to him. "I think we do too." He said softly before turning to look at some birds that flew into a tree.

"I don't....I don't want to be**_---gay."_** Riley croaked out as he stared at Peter's profile. "I just want to be like the other guys in school. I don't want to be treated like the plague because of what I am."

"You can't change the fact that your gay,Riley. I mean....you keep kissing me! Today was the second time!" Peter said,finally looking at his friend.

Riley sighed. "You kissed me back Peter." He reminded the blond carefully.

Peter shifted uneasily in his seat,crossing his arms protectively under his chest. "I know. And I am really...really confused right now. I've never....been attracted to dudes before." He choked out.

"Your attracted to me?" Riley asked with a smirk,stepping closer to Peter until their arms brushed against one another.

Peter flushed red and ducked down his head to stare at his feet. He couldn't help thinking about how big Riley's feet were compared to his and that saying about guys with big feet had big... He flushed even more red as that thought entered his head. God this was awkward.

"Don't worry." Riley whispered as he tilted up Peter's chin. "I like you too." His lips met Peter's for the second time that day as they gave in to what they really wanted.

**Next chapter:Riley and Peter go further than just a kiss,Anya confronts Riley and Peter is honest with Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Undeniable**

**  
Chapter Four**

Peter let himself be taken in by the kiss,he let Riley pull him closer and move him backwards to a log. He let Riley's lips trail down his chin to his neck,nipping lightly at the skin. He felt as if he were on fire. His shirt was pulled from his body as was Riley's. Their overheated chests pressed against one another,skin against skin and it made the blond boy moan. Lips were fused to his throat,moving slowly,torturously downward. His breath became ragged as he felt kisses being pressed to his stomach and his pants being unbuttoned by nimble fingers. His eyes squeezed shut as he let himself be taken away by everything he was feeling....

------

It was two hours later when the two young men gathered enough strength to stand up. They blushingly pulled on their clothing and shared a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to breakup with Mia." Peter stated softly,pressing hungry lips to Riley's once more. "And Riley." He said,becoming serious as he took a step back from the guy in question. "You need to tell Anya the truth. You can't hurt her even more."

"I know." Riley said leaning in to nip at Peter's tempting bottom lip. "I'm planning on telling her as soon as she gets home from the competition."

"Good" Peter replied,running from Riley playfully,making the muscular boy laugh and run after him.

-----

Mia knocked on the door to Peter's place,leaning against the doorframe and smiling up at him when he answered. "Peter! Hey." She said leaning in to gently rub his elbow with her delicate fingers. She leaned in to kiss him only for him to turn his head so she caught his cheek instead. She frowned a little at that. Peter always recipocrated to her kisses. What was going on? She wondered for a moment as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Peter smiled tightly at her and stepped back,holding the door open so she could step inside. "This was going to be difficult. How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend that he wanted to break up because he liked Riley who he had hooked up with earlier that day? Something told him that Mia Jones wouldn't be the type to take news like that all too well. He turned from her,back facing her as he walked torwards his couch and plopped down ungracefully.

"Peter...What's going on?" She asked uneasily,taking small steps over to him,clutching her purse to her and studying him carefully.

He sighed heavily and opened his mouth to reply to her question. It was time to tell the truth.

--------

"Riley...hi." Anya said awkwardly,sitting beside the boy in question on the steps of the school. "I have a question for you. Why...why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. I wouldn't have hated you and I'd make sure people wouldn't pick on you. So why...why did you pretend to be something that you so obviously weren't?"

"You know?" He whispered,running a hand through his short hair.

She nodded at him somewhat tensely. "I do." She said in a whisper.

Riley looked down in shame. He'd never meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I am a coward for doing that to you. For lying. It's just....I look at myself and I hear people say what I am supposed to be. Manly and everything and I just...."

"Being gay doesn't make you less of a man." Anya finally voiced,tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Then why do I feel like it does? I mean....the other guys on the team don't have to worry about that. They don't take----they don't feel the need to prove their manlieness." Riley said,stopping himself from saying steroids.

Anya sat back and stared at him questioningly. "Take what?"

Busted

----------

"We've gotta break up Mia." Peter said,running a hand through his blond hair in frustration.

The girl on the couch shook out her dark hair and cast her eyes over him. "What? Why?" She asked him in shock.

"It's not working out Mia. I mean...I like someone else and it wouldn't be fair to you to continue our relationship the way it is." He told her carefully.

"Who?" Mia hissed dangerously,leaping to her feet. "Who the_ hell_ is it? Who do you like? Is it Holly J? Darcy,again? WHO? Who Peter! Tell me **WHO!" **She screeched,grabbing the remote from the coffee table and throwing it at Peter,who promptly ducked down so it wouldn't hit him.

"Riley." He replied.

Next Chapter:Anya finds out about Riley's steroid usage and she and Peter hold an intervention. Riley and Peter are outted. Riley gets help.


End file.
